El perro malo y el gato colorado
by Lauti
Summary: Un ligero "mal entendido" entre los enemigos naturales. Lime con un toquecito de BDSM. OoC.


Cartman, el perro malo, la autoridad, el amateur guardián de los pasillos y abusador del poder, rondaba el área de los casilleros, cuando de pronto, allí le vio junto a su propio casillero, el chico de ushanka verde a la cual le gustaba halar de las solapas para provocarle enojo, el mismo que se le despertó al encontrarlo vagabundeando en horas de clase. Se le aproximó colérico por la espalda y golpeando el frío metal provocó un pequeño estruendo esperando asustarle, pero no fue así, es más Kyle le estaba esperando con un regalito, este era el principio de su "plan".

– ¿Qué carajos haces Kyle? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí. ¿Haber tu permiso? –exigió.

– Aquí esta… –respondió sutil empezando a girarse lentamente por lo que Cartman se relajó bajando la guardia, error, en un movimiento rápido Kyle inyecto directo en su cuello la sustancia que había preparado en una de sus jeringuillas de aguja pequeña para la insulina.

– ¿Pero qué mier… –dio un paso hacia atrás y de inmediato sintió como todas sus fuerzas le abandonaron, consiguiendo con esfuerzo seguir en pie apoyando su espalda contra los casilleros. Le miro desorbitado esperando una explicación.

– Te debo una Cartman… ¿Lo olvidas?

– No… nos debemos nada… ya… te lo había dicho… mis… pasillos están limpios... ¿Qué… cojones me inyectaste?

– Algo para que te relajes. –se aproximó y saco de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un collar de perro con púas que hacia juego con el traje negro de su compañero por lo que procedió a ponerlo en el cuello del otro.

– Eh… ¡Eh! –trato de apartarlo con un manotazo pero era incapaz de subir los brazos.

– Shhh… shhh… relájate. –lo aseguró con una cadena que luego pasó sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar como si nada halándole consigo– Vamos a dar un paseo.

– ¡Ah!… –se quejó el sentir el tirón inicial– ¿Qué… pretendes? –avanzaba torpe.

– Nada en especial, pagarte lo que te debo, ya te lo dije. ¡Oh pero mira ese par besuqueándose en los pasillos! –se trataba de Stan y Kenny arrumados en una esquina. Se aproximaron sin interrumpirles pues la verdad es que se encontraban bastante concentrados en lo que hacían– ¿Esta era de la tutoría privada de la que me hablaste Stan? –preguntó Kyle divertido, y estos casi se pegan del techo.

– Oh… Kyle. Veras esto- –empezó a explicar Stan pero fue cortado.

– ¿Haber su permiso?

– ¿Qué? –le miro contrariado.

– Su permiso. No querrán que mi chico malo se enoje.

– ¿Ah? –no entendía ni papa de lo que dijo en esa última oración, entonces Kyle termino de halar a Cartman hasta que le tuvo a su lado.

– ¿No vas a hacer nada? No tienen permiso. –se dirigió a su "mascota". Stan y Kenny se fijaron en Cartman empezando a reír.

– Están muertos. –los miro frunciendo el ceño y los labios, el cachete le temblaba inclinándose levemente mostrando los dientes, idéntico a un perro rabioso.

– Ehhh… si tenemos un permiso… estamos haciendo un informe. –la expresión de sus rostros cambio, el gesto de Cartman de verdad los había asustado.

– Mentira… –dio un paso hacia ellos amenazador.

– ¿Por qué no nos dejan tranquilos? Solo queremos amarnos. –replicó Kenny poniéndose frente a Stan a la defensiva.

– ¡Pero no en mis pasillos! –exclamó mandando sus grandes brazos hacia ellos tratando de aferrarlos, tuvieron que esquivarlo. Kyle sonreía malicioso mientras le retenía de la cadena, la cual tiene un sofisticado sistema que le permite rodar en cualquier dirección.

– ¿Kyle? ¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Stan.

– Relájate Stan. Es solo un juego, pero será mejor que vuelvan a sus obligaciones antes de que suelte a mi chico malo, si no quieren problemas.

– ¿De qu-

– ¡AHG! –Cartman se abalanzó sobre Stan en cuando trato de acercarse a Kyle.

– Woah… –Kenny le aferro por el brazo– vámonos Stan. –empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria.

– Bien, vayan con Dios… –replicó Kyle– Muy bien, buen chico, buen chico. –sonriendo se acercó en las puntillas de sus pies y le palpo los cabellos del peluquín mono.

– ¡Agh! –bramó y por poco le aprisiona si no hubiera sido porque el otro se le adelanto y le retorció los pezones, haciéndole retroceder.

– Cuidado. Mucho cuidado. –le advirtió ahora serio señalándolo con el dedo índice. Volvió a caminar con la cadena sobre su hombro y Cartman, quisiera o no, tuvo que seguirlo aunque luego de un rato no se enterara ni donde estaba, ni quien era o que hacía.

Cuando empezó a retornar de nuevo la conciencia el cuello le dolía, estaba de pie suspendido con la cabeza gacha quien sabe desde cuándo con su torso al descubierto. Miro a su alrededor en medio de la oscuridad, poca luz se filtraba por el tragaluz, era su sótano, luego sus brazos, extendidos y sujetados en el sistema de argollas que había instalado hacía poco,

– ¿Qué… cara… jo? –la lengua todavía le pesaba. Haló las cadenas en vano. Quiso caminar pero también tenía sujetos sus pies.

– Te quedo muy bien instalado. –se escuchó desde las sombras.

– ¿Ky… le? –entrecerró sus ojos tratando de localizarlo.

– ¿Sí? –salió de entre las sombras jugando con unas llaves en su mano.

– ¡AHG! ¡Te voy… a matar! ¡¿Qué… mierda haces?! –se abalanzó hacia adelante con brío, sus ojos brillaban en furor.

– Adelantarme. –respondió con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse.

– ¿Qué? –detuvo su intento de liberarse.

– Lo sabes perfectamente. –respondió mientras se acercaba lento.

– No entiendo… de que hablas. ¿A qué… viene todo esto? Suéltame… inmediatamente. –demandó sacudiendo con vigor las cadenas. No le gustaba la situación, seguramente sería torturado por todas y cada una de las pendejadas que le había hecho, y en efecto sí, esa era la intención, pero de una manera "diferente". Frente a frente, paso sus manos tras su nuca jugando a hacer círculos con el pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se miraron con fervor.

– Eres taaan mentiroso… y me haces sentir tantas cosas… a parte de un insoportable odio… –sus ojos desprendían el ardor más esmeralda que jamás Cartman hubiese contemplado– y yo simplemente no puedo… –le beso sutil y aunque ya se lo estaba esperando igualmente le dejo de piedra– soportarlo más. –sonrió malicioso y le retorció ambos pezones, Cartman bramó, haciéndole doblarse del dolor y querer escapar de la fuente de dolor pero su posición se lo impedía, solo pudo balancearse hacia atrás atrayendo a Kyle más hacia él y luego devolverse rápidamente buscando morderle pero lo único que pudo alcanzar a aferrar fue la ushanka quedándose con ella en la boca– Woah… bueno, supongo que eso no lo vamos a necesitar. –la recupero y volvió a las sombras.

– Si esto es… una maldita broma... es mejor que te detengas… de una puta vez Kyle.

– Deberías prestar más atención a lo que planeas, y más si me involucra.

– ¿Uh? ¡Habla claro… joder! ¡¿Qué… quieres de mí?!

– Yo… –salió de las sombras vistiendo algo diferente y más revelador– quiero mi oro judío de vuelta, solo para celebrar mi cumpleaños…

– Es eso… ¿un disfraz de gato? –preguntó todavía más atónito.

– Meow. –respondió sonriéndole y haciendo un ademán característico con la mano, dejándolo boquiabierto, mientras lo contemplaba sin siquiera parpadear como se paseaba por el lugar encendiendo un par de velas que ayudaron a iluminar mejor el lugar, entonces pudo distinguir mejor el diminuto traje aterciopelado de tonalidades rojizas que traía, permitiéndose escudriñar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, y luego en la otra esquina, la silla del amor que su madre había encargado el mismo día que habían comprado el juego de cadenas y otro juguetes de más que le había ayudado a elegir, pero solo porque habían quedado de encontrarse en esa tienda antes de retirarse, por lo que fueron los muchachos quienes le vieron entrar en solitario al lugar, empezaron a especular y sacar conclusiones adelantas, terminando en este "mal entendido"– Ahora que acabo de cumplir los 17, –comentó al terminar con la tarea inicial volviendo a caminar hasta Cartman– puedo hacer esto… –jugó con las orejitas neko, antes de ponerse los suaves guantes neko– entonces… ¿lo quieres duro, suave o gentil? –preguntó con un visible rubor, se avergonzaba claro, pero todo era parte de lo que el rol requería, ¿verdad? A pesar de la pregunta, Cartman lo encontró adorable, como siempre. Fue entonces cuando se convenció de que quizás no se trataba de una broma, ¿entonces por qué no jugar?

– ¿Hablas del amor o del sexo? –preguntó sin tapujos acercando sus rostros lo que más podía, mirándole con descaro sin rastros de pudor.

– Ambos… y el pastel de cumple. –dijo frotándole el torso con los guantes, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

– Rico… –respondió aproximando los labios a la blanquecina piel del hombro, empezó a besar, sintió como en su opresor liberaba la tensión de la situación, empezó a subir por su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja, donde relamió el lóbulo, provocando en Kyle un pequeño gemido. Este pasó sus manos tras el cuello de Cartman y alejándose busco volver a conectar sus bocas, las cuales arremetieron la una contra la otra, profundo, sofocante, feroz, delicioso. Kyle se aferraba de los cabellos castaños como queriendo arrancarlos y este dolor Cartman lo encontraba exquisito, provocando querer morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, así que apretó sus dientes fuerte contra el cuello que tenía a su alcance, Kyle se retorció, pero en un movimiento rápido aferro la entrepierna de su compañero sin ser demasiado brusco, solo lo suficiente para distraerlo y que no le dejara una marca muy delatora.

– Auch… pasito Cartman… –dijo frotándose el costado del cuello con la otra mano luego de liberarse del guante.

– Sí, sí, sí. Cuidado… con la mercancía Kyle. –pidió Cartman cerrando los ojos ante la incomodidad presente en sus pantalones apretados, que ahora con este toque tan directo conseguía endurecerlo más al punto de lo insoportable.

– Puedo sentir que estas montando una buena tienda de campaña. –replicó Kyle ahora acariciando con gentileza. Cartman hecho su cabeza hacia atrás.

– Por el diablo Kyle… ¿cuándo tiempo piensas tenerme así?

– Lo necesario. Quiero jugar un rato.

– Pero me están doliendo los bra- –quiso protestar volviendo a mirarle pero fue interrumpido por los dedos corazón e índice de Kyle que se pasearon por toda su mejilla y se introducían en su boca.

– Y nada de morder –le apretó la lengua entre sus dedos– o la pagaras. –Cartman los succionó al separarse, provocandole un calambre en su pelvis. Caminó hacia la mesa donde disponía de diversos "juguetes", mientras que Cartman le examinó el trasero mordiéndose los labios, quería poseerlo de inmediato, pero debería proceder con cautela si quería que la balanza de aquel "mal entendido" se inclinara a su favor. Agachó su cabeza para concentrar sus pensamientos, como Kyle se diera cuenta de la verdad antes de encontrarse libre de ataduras, la oportunidad que casual se presentó se vendría abajo, pero también correría el riesgo de que al descubrirse la verdad pasado este momento, su vergüenza seria tal, que perderían por completo la amistad, pues seguramente Kyle no sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara. Lo mejor sería detener todo en este preciso momento y así quizás intentar algo más "formal" antes. Al levantar la cabeza dispuesto a confesar, Kyle ya se encontraba frete a él.

– Espera Kyle, detente un momento que necesito decirt-

– Shhh… shhh… –coloco una mordaza de tela sobre su boca– ¿No te he dicho que sueles hablar demasiado? Mis sensibles orejas de gato no lo resisten.

– Mmmmhmmhphmmh.

– ¡Haha! Dios, suenas a Kenny.

– Mmhhphm. –frunció el ceño.

– Oh, por favor, no te pongas celoso. –le acaricio los cabellos con ternura– Por si no lo habías notado él esta con Stan. Y además… –uniendo sus frentes, fijándose en sus ojos café claro– yo solo te quiero a ti. –susurro dulce. Cartman no podía hacer nada más que mirarle con aceptación– Pero primero he de desquitarme. –sonrió malicioso. Volvió a la mesa y al regresar traía consigo unas pinzas para los pezones. La expresión de Cartman fue de horror al reconocer el artefacto. Demonios, esto iba para largo y más si se resistía en vano a que le fuera impuestos, al final terminaría sufriendo de muerte cada vez que Kyle tiraba, sonriendo placentero, de la cadena unida en sus extremos a los ganchillos que sujetaban sus tetillas, haciendo incluso que algunas lagrimillas le aguaran los ojos.

– ¿Estas llorando? Pero que mariquita. –comentó– Te voy a dar algo por lo que si vas a llorar. –se aproximó esta vez con un látigo azotador pequeño. Jugueteo con él un poco antes de azotarlo, pasándolo sobre su pelo como si se tratara de una peluca, por su pecho, por su espalda, para luego dirigirlo con fuerza contra sus nalgas, que seguían protegidas con su pantalón de cuero afortunadamente. Gemía con cada golpe. Kyle se excitaba más con cada jadeo, reía con satisfacción– No te alcanzas a imaginar hace cuánto tiempo estaba deseando hacer esto, y que estuvieras consiente claro.

– MMGHH! –le azotó la espalda ancha, y aunque Kyle fuese gentil, Cartman no podía evitar no sentirse como si fuese el propio nazareno.

Luego de un rato se aproximó con una venda para sus ojos. Sumido en la completa oscuridad, sin una completa conexión con sus extremidades, solo percibía las manos y los labios de su amante que recorrían su torso con minuciosidad, pasó a retirar las pinzas, liberación y bienestar, momentáneos claro, al minuto una mano le flexiona la cabeza hacia un lado con fuerza por la parte de atrás, sintió un fuente de calor aproximarse por encima de su hombro. El contacto de la cera caliente en la piel le hicieron saltar, pero Kyle conteniendo su cabeza evito cualquier accidente innecesario, permitió que la cera siguiera deslizándose hasta alcanzar su pezón, se removió todavía más. Kyle sudaba también al hacer fuerza para contenerlo, no comprendía de donde seguía sacando fuerzas para reaccionar así, al parecer su cóctel de drogas no le había afectado como esperaba, además pues del ambiente cerrado y sofocante, el resto de la iluminación que también desprendía calor, y ese traje, aunque diminuto, acalorado. Dejo caer el velón al tiempo que liberaba la cabeza de su compañero. Se volvió hacia su pecho y retiro muy lentamente la cera con una mano mientras que con la otra hacia surcos en el cabello del otro, después lamió le tetilla que le había "quemado", Cartman suspiraba profundo e irregular, siguió bajando por su abdomen, hasta encontrarse con la hebilla de su pantalón, la desato, la prenda cayó dejándolo en calzoncillos. Kyle busco quitarle la venda y la mordaza. Quería ver y escuchar su reacción al estar bajo su tacto, lo deseaba, sentir como se le faltaba el aire y parecía escapársele el alma mientras lo besaba e introducía su mano en los paños menores para masajear su sólido miembro con delicadeza. Kyle, al igual que Cartman, moría por dentro, la tensión en su parte baja también era insoportable y estaba ahí, a punto de dispararse, por eso fue bueno mantenerse lejos su tacto, o este juego no hubiera durado como lo estaba haciendo.

– Ky… Kyle… Ah!... Ah-aléjate de mí… ya no aguanto… más…

– ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? –de inmediato interrumpió todas sus caricias.

– No, no quiero que te alejes de verdad, solo… ya…

– ¿Ya qué? –paso un minuto de silenciosa contemplación– Venga… dilo. –beso su mejilla con ternura.

– Suéltame, yo… quiero tocarte, besarte, abrazarte, lamerte, morderte… no me tortures más así, te lo pido… quiero amarte Kyle. –el susodicho sonrió tanto como el mismo guasón en satisfacción.

– Al fin lo que quería escuchar… eres un buen chico Cartman. –se quitó la banda elástica de la muñeca donde estaban las llaves y procedió a liberarlo, primero sus piernas, las cuales frenéticas de un taco se sacaron los zapatos y terminaron de quitarse los pantalones. El brazo cayó con peso muerto sobre su propio costado, pero mientras Kyle liberaba el otro, busco pasar éste sobre su cintura para así asegurarle contra sí. Sonriendo complacido, le tenía, pasara lo que pasara, le tenía. Terminaron precipitándose sobre el suelo en cuanto Cartman intento moverse, sus extremidades todavía no respondían, pero igualmente le tenía aprisionado con su cuerpo sobre él.

– Mmmhh… ein schöne saftig, frisch und wunderhübsch Jud. –besó con desesperación, mientras que el otro sonreía tonto, su frente, parpados, nariz, mejillas, labios, mentón, cuello, hombros, se detuvo, la camisilla le impedía continuar. Sus manos respondieron, despedazó la prenda de manera salvaje

– Woah… –arqueó la espalda mientras Cartman continuaba con su descenso, deslizo su mano a través de los pantaloncillos aterciopelados para introduciéndose en sus calzoncillos– Yo… creí… que… utilizarías… la silla. –comentó Kyle sonriéndole en lujuriosa confidencia.

– No es mía. –respondió en un breve lapso de separación entre sus labios y el cuello del otro.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido borrando toda sonrisa de malicia.

– La silla, no es mía. –respondió otra vez simple.

– Pero como no, si yo te vi entrar a ese sexshop el otro dí-

– Es de mamá.

– Pero yo te vi instalar estos aparatos…

– ¿Y quien más lo iba a hacer en esta casa?

– Pero… pero… –sus ojos empezaron a revolotear por todo el lugar, evitando el contacto con los de Cartman que claramente se había detenido ante el momento de aclarar el "mal entendido"– No… –susurro.

– Sí. –replicó firme– Te equivocaste Kyle.

– No. –le miro directo a los ojos, Cartman tenía esa mirada de siempre salirse con la suya– Estas mintiendo.

– ¿Por qué creíste que yo gastaría mi dinero en cosas como estas? Sabes perfectamente que mi madre es quien está en ese tipo de cosas, no yo. –la sinceridad era palpable en su expresión. Kyle se sintió morir de vergüenza.

– Oh no… –se inclinó buscando sentarse, Cartman se lo permitió– No, no, no… Discúlpame, lo siento, yo no quería... –se puso en pie, y como un rayo tomo sus ropas pensando en ponérselas mientras subía las escaleras, pero Cartman le atajo al principio de estas arrinconándole contra la pared.

– No te preocupes… –susurro a su oído quitándole esas ridículas orejas neko– yo tampoco quería. –mordió el hueso angular de su mandíbula, haciendo las piernas de Kyle querer desfallecer afortunadamente encontró apoyo en las manos de Cartman que le apretaban las nalgas. Se sentía estúpido y expuesto. Pero se lo había buscado, no quería ni pensar en las atrocidades que Cartman seguramente le provocaría en retribución a su actuación anterior. Tendría que intentar salir bien librado.

– Cartman detente… –el susodicho bramó con fuerza claramente disgustado. Conecto sus miradas.

– Te metiste con el perro puta. –Kyle examino los pequeños bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos.

– ¿Buscabas esto? –preguntó dejando a la vista la misma jeringa con el coctel que le habían dado a probar anteriormente, solo en caso de que fuera necesario, como en este momento.

– Yo… tengo que volver a casa o si n-

– Si no estás con el perro maldita… gata, te lo juro por lo más sagrado, que vas a terminar como la puta que se metió con tu hermano, extendida sobre el pavimento... ¿Me entiendes? –Kyle asintió pasando saliva esperando el pinchazo, pero al contrario Cartman lanzo la inyección fuera de alcance.

Y procedió a levantarle haciendo que sus piernas se abrazaran a su torso y sus brazos a su cuello, dejando sus rostros a la altura suficiente para ir besándose a medida que subían las escaleras, relajándose más con cada escalón, pues se alejaban de una posible venganza desquiciada. Pero de hecho ahora los besos eran diferentes, bastante dulces, suaves y provocativos, sin ansias por el dominio y esas cosas. Kyle se sintió algo avergonzado en el trayecto de la puerta del sótano hasta la habitación de Cartman, pero este le aseguro que no había moros en la costa que los pudieran incomodar. Una vez en la habitación le deposito con cuidado sobre la cama, y procedió bastante gentil, claro, después de arrancarle con salvajismo esos pantaloncillos ridículos, pero como lo había dicho, le acarició, jugo con sus crespos, rompió los esquemas de su relación y lo condujo a través de la intimidad, sacudiendo a su paso los cimientos de sus profundos sentimientos, permitiendo odiarse y amarse, besarse y devorarse, entregarse y hacerse suyo el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente, la imagen se repitió, unos crespos rojizos esperaban en soledad junto a los casilleros, el perro se aproximó iracundo, golpeando los casilleros al llegar, pero esta vez conservando un poco de distancia.

– ¡Carajo! ¿Es que nunca aprendes Kyle?

– Sí, ya lo sé… es solo que yo… quería pedirte… –replicó al girarse con la mirada baja.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó resoplando exasperado.

– Dame un beso que me dure toda la clase. –respondió mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

– ¿Eh?... –miro a su alrededor, esperando nadie estuviese por allí rondando, claro que de más está saber que en todas partes hay ojos y oídos aguardado, como los paparazis a Britney, esperando para joderte la vida– Déjate de maricadas Kyle. –le aferró por el brazo y le haló en dirección a el salón de clases. Kyle se resignó a la respuesta– Espera, –le giro antes de que empujase la puerta, e inclinándose un poco presionó sus labios contra los de su judío favorito– ¿Suficiente? –preguntó al separarse.

– No. –respondió Kyle sonriendo tonto, empinándose pasó los brazos sobre sus hombros para volver a alcanzar los labios de su amado un par de segundos más– Ahora sí.

– ¿Sí? –cuestionó Cartman en tono incrédulo abrazándole por la cintura– Pues ya no lo es para mí. –volvió a besarle, casi durante un minuto, y al separarse le dio varios pequeños besos rápidamente, como si se tratara de un pájaro picoteando un árbol, haciéndole sonreír de manera estúpida, finalizó imprimiéndole uno con la fuerza que le empujara un tanto hacia atrás– Bien. Nos vemos luego.

– Sí. Cuídate.

– Eh, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes, nadie es más rudo por estos lares, pero si hay algún inconveniente, no dudes en decírmelo. –replicó mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin desprender sus miradas. Sonriéndose mutuamente como despedida, conservan esta felicidad el resto de las horas que están apartados, hasta encontrarse nuevamente y sus ojos vuelvan a iluminarse apasionados.

* * *

– Esto está bastante bien Señor Esclavo…

– Oh Jesús.

– Pero le hace falta algo más de gráfico, ¿no crees?, penes y tetas, y más penes.

– Oh Jesucristo, Señor Garrison, mis historias no tienen por qué ser como las tuyas. –me cruce de brazos sobre mi pequeño escritorio, notablemente irritado por la falta de objetividad.

– Por favor Esclavo no seas un gay anti-gay.

– Jesús. Tú eres el gay anti-gay Herbert.

– Carajo… no me llames así, eso suena raro.

– Hablando de raritos... Jesucristo. –rodé los ojos.

– Entonces, ¿esto es lo que te pasas haciendo mientras estamos en clases?

– ¿Y qué más? ¿Pasteles? ¡Ou! –salte en mi lugar, de inmediato mandando una mano a mi abdomen– Hablando de "pastelitos", ese que me hiciste comer hace un rato me está molestando… Jesús…

– Oh… Lo siento corazón. Toma, un antiácido.

– Gracias cari.

– Pero Esclavo, ¿Stan y Kenny? Ósea… ¿Qué pitos tocan en la historia?

– Oh… es solo algo random, se enrollan, pero nada serio… ya sabes, así como amigos sexuales, igual que nosotros. –respondió sonriéndole lujurioso.

– Ah, ya entiendo… –replicó sonriendo del mismo modo– Bueno pero ¿Eric y Kyle? ¿Enserio? Esos chiquillos se odian a muerte.

– Sí, eso en parte es cierto, pero también es más que obvio que esos chiquillos algún día terminaran enrollados, la tensión entre ellos cada año se hace más fuerte, ¿qué no lo ves?

– No… pero sí tú lo dices… –dijo devolviéndome mi manuscrito.

– Oh Jesús, –me puse en pie– Jesucristo, –comenté paseando mis mano sobre el escritorio frente a él de manera provocativa– claro que te lo digo, pues ojo de loca, –repliqué guiñándole el ojo antes de salir del salón contoneando mis caderas– no se equivoca.

* * *

******South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.** Pero esta idea me pertenece, salio de mi pervertida cabeza...Uoh… Yisus… Yisuscraist… Me siento tan Esclavo… Jiji… Bueno, algo que me tenía que sacar del sistema desde que vi el episodio del "el perro". Espero les haya gustado, sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos.


End file.
